Desperate Veela
by CharlieI
Summary: What happens when a veela gets desperate? Lemons EVENTAULLY.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Her soft, silver hair spread over her pillow and most of mine. Her lips were slightly parted, allowing the slightest amount of drool to leave her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered as the rays of the sun passed over them. But most importantly, she had positioned herself in such a way that she stole all the blankets. Huh, who knew. Fleur Delacour only has imperfections when she's asleep.

* * *

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived, thank god. I don't think I could've listened to Ronald moan about his stomach any longer. We were sitting at the table of the lions when I began feeling an annoying tug at my mind, demanding my attention. I turned to ask Ronald if he felt it too and was presented with an entertaining sight. Ronald Weasley, slack-jawed and drooling with no self control as if he were possessed. He was staring at the large doors of the Great Hall. I followed his gaze. Immediately, I knew what was happening. This, ladies and gentleman, was not good.

The most beautiful woman strode with confidence into the hall, drawing the gazes of all the men. Even Professor Dumbledore was giving her an appreciative eye. I was, however, proud of Ronald. His reaction was nowhere near as extreme as some. What concerned me, however, was the woman herself. Her slightly – avian – features instantly proved that she was indeed a Veela. From my brief encounter with the species in my Magical Creatures book, I knew that they had an allure and that they could suppress it with relative ease. Therefore, this Veela was not suppressing her allure and, judging by the desperate look in her eye as she surveyed the hall, was looking for a mate – someone who was resistant to the damned allure. And guess who isn't drooling like a prat?

As soon as she locked gazes with me, I knew I was screwed.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? I don't know if I should continue this or not :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I'll try to update this story as much as I can, however I am rather busy with revision due to my GCSE's starting in less than 60 days – eek!

I hear your plea for longer chapters – the first one was a test, after all.

* * *

Her eyes widened rather comically. If it were any other situation, I might have laughed. I could see her every intention just by gazing at her, admittedly extremely attractive, face. The lust, desire and – surprising me the most – fear. It was difficult to figure out what a Veela could fear. They could transform at will, conjure fire and looked absolutely stunning. Then, it hit me harder than an Impediment Jinx.

Rejection. Veela feared rejection from the immune.

During the time which my mind was in a frenzy, trying to decipher the current situation into something that made sense, she had made her way across the Great Hall and now was inches away from my face. Damned beauty moved fast. Her fingers lightly traced my trademark lightning bolt scar. "So,", she breathed, "the zingle immune male iz no ozzer zan 'Arry Potter? Fleur Delacour, your mate-to-be, _mon amour._ ".

I had never loved my name being butchered so much until then.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Miss Delacour", I replied, internally shocked at how I could form a sentence whilst the physical definition of a 'wet dream' was inches away from me.

Before this could all blow up in my face, I turned on my heel and strode out the hall, noticing the glazed looks in the males and the jealous ones from the females. Not to mention, a shocked Veela. Miss Delacour certainly had a strong allure. I wondered how Sirius would react to the situation. I had a feeling that he would be encouraging me to make the most of the desirable Veela, yet I had no intentions of letting her walk over me. I do not want to be the submissive in a possible relationship. She wanted me?

She'd have to come get me.

The sound of light footsteps behind me confirmed that someone did indeed want me.

I didn't dare glance backwards. I continued to walk towards Gryffindor Tower, my feet stepping a bit faster. I weaved through the many corridors and passages of Hogwarts, the light footsteps still following my every move. Sweating slightly – hey, give me a break, Hogwarts is a big place – I reached the Tower, after taking the longest and most complicated route I could think of without the Marauders Map on me. Still refusing to look back, I gave the Fat Lady the code and moved swiftly through the hole.

The steps followed.

When I was certain that my "mate-to-be", as Miss Delacour put it, was in the main communal area along with me, I turned, with a smart-arse comment on the tip on my tongue. The words died in my throat when no one was there.

Except for a small tabby cat that looked slightly familiar. Looking at me sternly, if that was possible for a cat.

My eyes widened in horror. Professor McGonagall had followed me through the castle. I had just displayed my knowledge of many hidden passages to a _professor_.

Fleur Delacour could wait. Right now, I was screwed in a different sense of the word.

I winced when my house mistress and transfiguration teacher appeared in front of me. The conversation that ensued was the standard "Be careful of Veela, don't fuck her just because she's a pretty face", except without the profanity. Professor McGonagall was too uptight to swear. I asked if I had a chance in resisting a Veela who evidently wanted me. The Professor smirked slightly. She replied, "Mr Potter, if you manage to resist a Veela, I have a feeling that a certain Mrs Weasley would demand that you marry young Ginerva."

My face blanched. It must have shown due to the mischievous glint in the Professors eye.

I didn't want to marry Ginny!

Fleur just gained her chance.

But not without a fight.

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think?

I'm trying to get longer chapters written but I'm really busy - enjoy this little filler for now. :)


	3. UPDATE - WILL REMOVE SOON

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys - I'm so sorry for not updating. My exam season has started and I've been revising like mad. Expect a new chapter by the start of July. I haven't forgotten about this story; don't worry! :)  
Peace.


End file.
